marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxwell Dillon (Earth-2149)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Putrefied/Decaying skin | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Zombified human mutate; High-wire lineman Maxwell Dillon was struck by lightning while in contact with power lines still connectedto their spool. The unusually configured magnetic field generated by the wound spool of cable and live, high-tension wires induced a body-wide mutagenic change to his to his nervous system. Dillon found himself transformed into a living electrical capacitor, powered by the micro-fine rhytmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature. | PlaceOfBirth = Endicott, New York | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Sean Phillips | First = Marvel Zombies: Dead Days #1 | Last = Marvel Zombies: Dead Days #1 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Electro's life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Electro of Earth-616. Electro appears as one of the zombie members of the Sinister Six battling Wolverine and Magneto as they aid various people in taking shelter on a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Though his ultimate fate is unknown, it can be presumed that he was killed in the resulting battle against the zombie heroes to eat Galactus. | Powers = *'Electrostatic Energy Generation:' Electro possesses the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which he can release or harness for a number of effects. He is powered by the micro-fine rhythmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature. His body can generate electricity at a rate of about 10,000 volts per minute, up to his maximum storage capacity of 10,000,000 volts. At that point, his body automatically stops producing electricity. As he expends his electrostatic energy, his body automatically begins to recharge the stores. Electro can mentally control the amount of electricity he discharges, anywhere from a single volt to his full 10,000,000 volt charge at once. At ten to thirty feet, his maximum charge is more than enough to kill a man. Electro can also use his body as a transformer, touching an outside power source (such as a generator) and channeling it through his body for use. The amount of electricity he can transform above his body's maximum storage capacity is unknown. Electro can employ his electrostatic energy in a number of ways: **'Lighting Bolt Projection:' The simplest manifestation is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from his fingertips, which can propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, about 150,000 feet per second. The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it may be influenced by conducting substances like metal or other electrical fields. If his target is not grounded, his electrostatic bolt will have little effect. The maximum effective range of his bolts is about 100 feet. **'Electromagnetic Propulsion via Electrical Lines and Bridges:' Electro can propel himself along the accompanying magnetic lines of force in objects that have great electrical potential, such as high-tension electrical lines. He generates light, eddying electrical fields around his legs, which develops an intense, opposing magnetic field that can support him above the electric cable's magnetic field. By creating imbalances in his field, he can ride along on magnetic ripples at speeds of up to 140 miles per hour, the maximum speed at which he can still breathe unaided. He can sometimes create electrostatic bridges to traverse upon, although the expenditure of energy is enormous. **'Electrical Detection:' Electro's electrical powers also grant him certain sensory and manipulative abilities. By "feeling" the course of electricity through the circuitry of any electrically-powered device, Electro can override the system and make the device obey his mental commands. Electro can disconnect alarm systems, control computers in a limited way, or overload any electrically controlled system that is insufficiently shielded. **'Electrocution:' The electric flux of Electro's skin is such that when his electric charge is at a maximum, a person touching him is in danger of being electrocuted. **'Recharging:' By using an external electrical power source to recharge his body's energy reserves, he could expend electrical energy indefinitely without diminishing his personal reserves. **'Electrical Conversion into Enhanced Physical Attributions:' The electricity coursing through his altered body augments his strength, speed, and recuperative powers. When fully charged, Electro is able to lift (press) about 500 pounds. **'Metal Ionization:' Electro was taught by Doctor Octopus during a stint in prison that he could ionize metals. **'Disruption of Wall-Crawling Abilities:' Electro's powers also can disrupt Spider-Man's electrostatic ability to cling to walls. **'Localized Electromagnetic Storms:' Electro once defeated the Invisible Woman when he created a localized Electromagnetic Storm. This allowed him to carbonize the air around her and it imprisoned her in a sheath of rock hard electro carbon atoms. Effectively making a statue out of her. **'Electromagnetic Manipulation:' An experimental procedure temporarily heightened his powers, allowing Electro to store and absorb a seemingly limitless amount of electricity. He could fly by generating a massive field of electricity which could propel him through the air. He also seemed to gain the power of magnetokinesis to a certain degree, allowing him to manipulate magnetic fields and move objects in a manner similar to that of Magneto, and could overcome his old weakness to water by using the electromagnetic fields around him to vaporize water before it could touch him. Presumably, had he further explored the implications of this power, he would have been able to control people's entire bodies this way as well, and might have been able to control machines in a similar way. He was also able to painfully paralyze anyone by overcharging their synapses' bio-electrical transmissions. **'Immunity to Electricity:' Electro's body is immune to the effects of its electricity and that of other sources as well. Hence, Electro cannot be electrocuted no matter how great the voltage. **'Charging:' Electro can charge himself up to reach high maximum voltage. Here he can grow in height to an enormous humanoid looking creature made up of nothing but electricity. | Abilities = | Strength = *Normal human male. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = *Electro is able to "ride" on electricity. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Cannibals